Lord Of The Flies: Girls on the island
by Leovanna
Summary: What if the Girls didn't die in the plane crash? What would happen to the boys, will hormones strike before the time is right or will the grim reaper show before their time as come? Story filled of romance and drama…
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! You know I read Lord Of The Flies in English class, thought it was a rather good book, he's a pretty good author William Golding, but then I started thinking and thrust me it doesn't happen much. What if there were girls on the island, and one of them was Piggy's sister? Would there have been that many death, would there have been more? Well this is in my point of view on what would have happened if a bunch of British girls would have had their say in it._

_So this is just the beginning, I would like that all those that read my fan fiction read and review please._

_If it's a nice review I'll give you a cookie!_

_Just need to remember where I left them…. O.o_

_Leovanna._

_Oh and I almost forgot since many of you all ready read the story I'm going to past the descriptions… well except the girls descriptions._

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

_**The sound of the Shell**_

Ralph walked along the scar, his shirt was off due to the heat, walking slowly not to get tangled in the creepers picking his way to the lagoon. Behind him the forest singed, laughter… Ralph eared. Not any laughter, but the amusement of a young girl about his age or a year younger, no it didn't sound like a laugh that a teen or a grownup would of have.

"Your so stupid sometimes my dear brother! Oh, what would auntie say?" She sighed.

Ralph moved a little to get a better view of the scene before him. There a boy was tangled in the vines. Next to him was a petite girl, with brown and blond highlights. She wore her school uniform and her hair was pulled back by a large diamond incrusted pin.

His throat was suddenly gone dry.

"You know maybe I should be calling you _Piggy_ too!"

She pulled on one of the branches, but she fell on her bum. Ralph let out a large chuckle as she complained.

"Who's there?" Piggy asked fearfully.

"I am." Ralph laughed harder.

The girl looked at the both of them, and rolled her eyes, murmuring under her breath. "Well don't just stand there give us a hand!"

"Of…of course."

Ralph bent down and started pushing Piggy out of the creeper things. He wasn't looking at what he was doing, no on the other hand he was mesmerized by the girls cheerful green eyes.

Piggy slid his leg from the small gap that Ralph had made. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"You were from the plane, weren't you?" The girl asked.

Ralph dumbly nodded.

"Are there any grown ups?" Piggy asked.

"I all ready told you Cecil, no were on an island, isolated from any civilization, oh dear god!" The girl fell on the ground, pinching her self, "This is just a dream, I'm going to wake up and I'm going to be in my bed… yes my bed… my warm and cozy bed."

Ralph looked at Piggy, is real name was Cecil. Cecil crawled next to his sister and placed at comforting arm around her.

"It's all right Keavy, where going to be all right." Piggy/Cecil said soothingly.

"No grownups!" Ralph stood on his head grinning. "Wahoo!"

Keavy raised her self from the ground and dusted her self. "How can you be happy?" She roared. "There's no one here to clean our socks."

"No one to tell us when to take out shower!" Ralph added.

"No one to tell us bed time stories!"

"No one to tell us to clean our rooms, to make our beds! No school…"

"No doctors!" She screamed.

"Who needs doctors?" Ralph questioned crossing his arms.

"I do." Piggy/Cecil said silently.

Ralph frowned, he look like he was actually thinking for once in his small twelve year old life. "Why would you need a doctor?"

"Because I got asthma."

"Ass-mar?" Ralph bent his head side why, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Keavy sneered, and flicked her hair backwards. She started stomping towards the lagoon. Ralph followed her he had nothing better to do then annoy a girl, Piggy followed although he manly grunted.

"Keavy wait, we rest for a second?" Piggy said already, trying to jump on one of the logs like his sister.

"Come on Cecil, we're almost there." Keavy made a few cartwheels on the way. Smiling, at nature, Ralph shifted his shirt to the left shoulder. Then he realized he was on the beach. There was something shiny and creamy that laid among the ferny weeds.

"a stone." Ralph said.

"No it's a shell!" Keavy said happily running to go fetch it.

"Careful Keavy." Piggy warned.

"Shut up!" Keavy replied as she held the shimmering conch. Ralph snatched from her hands. "Hey! Who do you thing you are!"

Piggy fixed his specks, and looked around him while his sister and Ralph squabbled. He saw a small three filled of what seamed to be fruits.

"Them fruits?" He asked to no one, but Ralph and Keavy had heard him.

"Yes Cecil there good to eat, nock your self out. Now back to you," she said to Ralph. "It's it not being very gentleman like steeling from a lady."

"You're no lady!" Ralph said holding the conch above is head playfully.

"Just blow the stupid thing you buffoon!" Keavy said, this was not her day, not at all. All she was doing now was resisting the urge to slap Ralph hard.

"Come on Piggy! Quit stuffing your face!"

"Piggy-! Piggy-!" Ralph laughed.

"Shut up! He doesn't like that name, call him by his real name. Cecil. Just blow the shell."

"Why don't you blow? And why do you call him Piggy?"

"You better just Blow." Was all she answered.

"My dads going to save us, he's a commander in the navy what about you dad?" Ralph asked innocently.

Keavy and Piggy's face flushed slightly, one could she the ghosts of a hunted past swarm in their eyes.

Piggy spoke, "Our dad's and mum are dead and we were living with our aunty."

"Oh- sorry."

"Blow the stupid thing." Keavy repeated.

"Why, what good would it do?"

"Boys need to explain everything to them. It makes _human_ noises so when you blow it, kids will come and think there's a ship."

Ralph did has she said. The noise traveled time and space, and soon small heads started popping out of tickets, girls and boys, big and little all alike. From the corner of his eye Ralph saw Keavy playful smile twitching on her lips. He had to admit the girl was good but she was only a girl… and girls were icky- gross… right?

A small boy came and tugged on Keavy's skirt. "Percival Wemys Madison. The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony, Hants, telephone, telephone, tele-" His eyes became watery and stretched his hands up to her in desperate need for a hug.

Keavy bent down and gave the small boy what he wanted, but he wasn't the only one soon a herd of littluns came sniffling and demanding hugs.

One of the boys raised his voice. "Oh! Quit acting like little babies." He walked towards Keavy pushing Piggy in the process. "Merridew, Jack Merridew." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Ralph raised an eye row at the reaction that Keavy made. First she snatched her hand back, then she stepped back, smiled and then sent him the slap of the century. "That's for pushing my brother."

"We should count who many we are, and we should al learn our names." Said a tomboyish blond girl.

"Yes we should." Piggy agreed.

The girl and piggy started counting wile the rest continued talking.

"We should have a chief!" Said SamnErick.

"But who could be chief?" Asked Simon.

"I could." Keavy said hushing a littlun.

"You're just a girl." Snickered Roger. "How about the guy with the conch?"

"Me." Ralph whispered.

"Why him I bet he can't even sing C sharp."

"So what I can make you scream in agony you don't hear me bragging." The girl that was counting with Cecil/Piggy said.

"Why don't you go make a turkey sandwich?" Jack said and all the boys laughed.

"Why don't you go fck your self."

Everyone gasped then they giggled. "She said the F word!"

"Hello, who's the chief?" Simon asked.

"Ralph is." Keavy answered.

"Ralph?"

"The guy with the conch Simon."

"Who votes for Ralph as chief?"

Everyone agreed on Ralph.

* * *

_So what did you think, be brutally honest, but stay nice!_

_Hope you had fun reading the chapter._

_Leovanna_

_REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I'm back! Please I beg of you forgive my punctuation, I'm French. I write fan fictions just for the fun of it, and thrust me since I started writhing I've improved my self. Now sorry for my delay I was caught up in exam all month long, still am actually.

Any who on to the second chapter.

* * *

So let me explain the characters;

Keavy, she's piggy's sister. She's bossy and loud mouthed, though it's not always a disadvantage. She's hates being hypocrite and will not stand still when some one is bullied though she doesn't mind when she's the bully.

Piggy, piggy will from now on be called Cecil which means "blind"… we all now why.

Sammy is the tomboyish girl that wanted to count everyone.

Gael was not yet introduced but will be further on in the story.

Yana is not yet introduced either.

* * *

Extract from the last chapter;

"_But who could be chief?" Asked Simon._

"_I could." Keavy said hushing a littlun._

"_You're just a girl." Snickered Roger. "How about the guy with the conch?"_

"_Me." Ralph whispered._

"_Why him I bet he can't even sing C sharp."_

"_So what I can make you scream in agony you don't hear me bragging." The girl that was counting with Cecil/Piggy said._

"_Why don't you go make a turkey sandwich?" Jack said and all the boys laughed._

"_Why don't you go f…ck your self."_

_Everyone gasped then they giggled. "She said the F word!"_

* * *

Chapter II

The Many Types Of Jerks

Keavy and Ralph were sitting on the beach, the sun was setting down on them. Soon the littluns were going to cuddle up and go to sleep, dreaming of their houses and their families. The hunters were nowhere to be seen, probably off hunting.

Simon and Cecil and the girls were doing the last adjustments to the shelter. Their hands where blistered and their arms ached from all the heavy lifting they did. It was all worth it though, after seeing the faces of the small children, it was a smile of pure joy.

The fire was burning on the top of the mountain, thank heaven Keavy made everyone realise the dangers of a wild fire before it was too late. Ralph stretched is arms forwards.

"You know, you're not so bad for a _girl_." He tried to compliment her.

Keavy turned her head towards him an eyebrow raised. "For a girl?" She shook her head slightly and made a strange clacking noise with her mouth. "Thanks I guess if it's the best compliment you could give to some one." She didn't bother showing her enraged tone, in her soft young voice. "Ralph good job keep being an idiot, that's how leaders behave."

Ralph looked at her as she stomped away. He was confused and annoyed mostly. Is father had always told him that women had no say, that they should just cook, clean take care of the children and obey to their husbands. Well he had only said that once when mother left, after having broken half the good china in the house.

So maybe what he said was wrong, if it made mother mad…

"Hey Ralph!" Jack said running towards him.

"Hey Jack." Ralph greeted him waving at the same time.

"You should really come hunting with us, Yana father was a butcher, she knows full of stuff! How to skin…"

"Can you ear your self Jack she's just a girl." Roger said sitting down with them.

"So what, she catches pigs at least."

Gael and Yana were walking towards the shelter, and they past near the boys. Jack gulped nervously and blushed slightly as Yana waved towards him and smiled.

"Jack and Yana sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Both Ralph and Roger singed.

"Shut up!" Said Jack, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Gushy, gushy, kissy, kissy!" They continued.

"Leave him alone!" Keavy screamed from the other side of the beach.

Ralph zipped his mouth at the very second her sentence finished, though unluckily roger continued. The three girls, started walking towards them.

"Look your wife is coming this way Jack."

"She's not my wife!"

The girls were standing in front of them, arms crossed, frowning. "What's happening here?" Asked the eldest, that was Gael.

Roger blinked. "Why should I answer to you your just girls? You should be cleaning this sand for all I care and know."

"You're full of your self are you not roger, morons' trough and trough..." Roger got up at the speed of light and started choking Gael.

Little did the boy know, that she practiced the martial arts to keep her healthy. In the blink of an eye Roger was eating the sand while Gael was taunting him and torturing him.

"Is that sand clean enough for you?" she told him slowly twisting his harm.

"That's enough!" Ralph and Keavy both yield at the same time.

"He's a jerk let him be Gael." Keavy reasoned.

Gael threw the boy on the ground.

Roger whimpered and massaged him arm. "You're a bad person you hurt me!" He cried.

"So that makes two of us that hurt you."

"Who's the second one?" He sniffled.

"Yourself."

* * *

So what I'm trying to do here, in the 1950 women were thriving for the same rights as men, even if the revolution had been started 102 years ago, men were still sexiest and abusive as ever… not in all cases of course. Just a bit of history (guys don't get offended…please.)

Before the 1840 these were the rules inflicted on women.

_**Married women were legally dead in the eyes of the law**_

_**Women were not allowed to vote**_

_**Women had to submit to laws when they had no voice in their formation**_

_**Married women had no property rights**_

_**Husbands had legal power over and responsibility for their wives to the extent that they could imprison or beat them with impunity**_

_**Divorce and child custody laws favored men, giving no rights to women**_

_**Women had to pay property taxes although they had no representation in the levying of these taxes**_

_**Most occupations were closed to women and when women did work they were paid only a fraction of what men earned**_

_**Women were not allowed to enter professions such as medicine or law**_

_**Women had no means to gain an education since no college or university would accept women students**_

_**With only a few exceptions, women were not allowed to participate in the affairs of the church**_

_**Women were robbed of their self-confidence and self-respect, and were made totally dependent on men**_

Just to say we came a long way since then and we should be glad for what we have today.

**Oh and by the way I'm no feminist.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people sorry I didn't update recently… god I think that teachers are only giving us tons of homework so we can't update. Oh well… (Sigh), here is chapter number three._

Chapter 3

The divisions

A few months had past since the plane crash. The large group of kids had split in three, one group was the big boys, then there were the girls, and the littluns. Ralph was the leader of the boys, they enjoyed making fun and playing tricks on the girls and completely forgetting their responsibilities. Keavy had taken over the girl's side, a bit more organized, if only a little, they had at lest a few shelters and a large fire burning and it was almost always under control.

Keavy herself was making her way to roastthe fish they caught with the seaweed net that Cecil had made. Her clothes were dirty and her once white complexion was now tanned with a few sunburns. Though, she still looked stunning for her young age.

"Keavy!" Ralph shouted behind, running to join her. "Nice fish…" He rubbed the back of his neck, a small apologetic grin on his face. "Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that prank I played on you last week…"

"Humph!" Keavy turned her head and looked away. "Apology not taken… you just made it on my jerk list Raphael." She continued her way to the fire.

"Come on Keavy, I said I was sorry!" Running behind her.

"You lift my skirt in front of everyone at the meeting, the when I was sleeping you guys dipped my fingers in water and then that not mentioning when Roger and Jack dragged and left me stranded in the forest. Ralph that was only what happened last week!"

"But I sai-"

"You were sorry. You always say you're sorry and then you start all over again."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Why are you always playing tricks on me?"

"Well… you- you're- Piggy's sister…"he said stupidly, not knowing the answer.

"Is that the only reason why?" Keavy said her eyes getting watery.

"D-don'-don't cry." Ralph said felling really bad.

"I'm not crying, I'm just- not crying, not for you anyway."

Pushing the fish on her shoulders she continued her way to the fire. Once she was there she placed them on the ground and took braches that were lying on the ground. She started cooking the fishes, then Yana and Simon came with a large pig with them.

"Hello Keavy." Yana said smiling.

"Oh, how are you Yana? Nice pig."

"Fine, thanks. About you, Keavy you don't look so good."

"No, it's nothing just ran into Ralph."

"He's a nice guy you know." Simon defended.

Keavy stayed silent as looked at the fish on the fire. "Did the other come up with other food?"

"Yeah lots of fruit, a few birds, some crabs and pigs. I came to cook the last pig we have left."

"That's great we're going to have a real feast!" Keavy said. "Like my aunty used to do!"

"Yeah or like my dad and mommy!" Yana added nodding and opening the pig with her small pocket knife. "Simon could you hold the head."

Simon did as told looking away though.

"Never saw a pig die Simon?" Yana asked.

The boy shook is head.

"Really? I must have been a few months old that my dad brought me at his job, he had to gut the pig in front of me, not that I remember… my mom told me."

"Hum? Nice story." Simon whispered unsurely.

Keavy grinned and took out the food, said see you later at her two friends and made her way to the female side of the island. After she placed the food on the strange table that consisted of two rocks and a burned in half log, which they found near the plane wreck, Keavy made her way to her shelter, the girls made only for her since she was their leader.

Ralph was waiting for her sitting on the edge of the shelter. His head on his fits and his eyes closed and a bit of saliva was falling out of his mouth. Keavy giggled a little, he must have been there for a while now. He looked cute and innocent when he slept, she had to admit that, but something there was something else, as he slept there and it anguished her that she didn't know what it was.

"Ralph…" she shook him a little.

"Gum- string-later…" this strange assortment of words made Keavy laughed a little harder.

"Ralph." This time she nudged him on his ribs cage.

"Ouch!" He yelped, then he saw Keavy, he blushed a little and rubbed of the saliva with is arm. "It's you!" He smiled enthusiastically.

"Hum… yeah, my shelter."

"I heard you had a feast being prepared, and… I was thinking… given that you're not that many for… so much food… it would be a waste to not eat-"

"You and your boys want to come don't you? Eat our food and then pull bad practical jokes on us."

"I said I was sorry!" Ralph said.

"Sorry doesn't make it right! You were there Ralph, every time, even when you didn't take part in it you didn't stop it, so what kind of leader are you."

"But we're hungry and we want meat and food good food, cooked food, like our mums used to make."

"Oh! So when it comes to food you don't mind having us girls on the island."

"I didn't say that!" Ralph objected.

"You can't keep your fire going so you come to ours, you can't build safe house so you come in ours, but above all when you do it you insult us… the only nice boys on the island are Simon and Cecil."

"Of course you think piggy is a nice guy he's your brother!" Ralph half groaned. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I tried being nice and civilized months ago, but yes you and your boys can come, but you better behave like gentleman, this means well dressed- and hair clean."

"Really? Oh thank you Keavy!" Ralph hugged her, Keavy not knowing how to react tapped his shoulder. "I better go and get ready! Can't wait to tell the others…"

Ralph ran off whistling a navy song and pushing his hair back.

"Come and get me Roger!" He heard someone shriek.

"Gael I said it was enough already, don't push it." Roger told the girl.

"Slowpoke, slowpoke, you're nothing but a slowpoke!-Hic!"

Ralph pushed away the tall grass so he could see Roger on top of Gael tickling her, then not even a few moments later, the most repulsive thing happened, their lips meet. Ralph gasp, then clasped his hand on his mouth.

Roger was a year or two older then him but still, gross.

"Roger." He heard Gael say. "When are we going to stop seeing each other… you know in secret?"

"When the other boys grow up a bit more." He uttered loud enough for him to comprehend.

Gael looked away. She whispered something to the older boy. Ralph found that it was best if he were to leave and keep this to himself.

So here is the chapter. Next one will be longer promise. Thank for the reviews everyone, they make me happy, though I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make, still working on my English.


	4. Chapter 4

_What's up every one! I'm doing great, there's sunshine in my life… cough … yeah back to reality, now I'm so happy I'm at chapter four, 'I like chapter four' it as a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So this is the big party… stop there… you guys have to read it… did you notice I'm just going on and on?_

_So why don't we thank a little bunch of reviewers;_

_moongoddess0808; thank you and here you go hope you enjoy._

_suzexo; thanks I'm really trying hard on my English, your review made me very happy._

_BloodyPenhand; thanks._

_chain-link-fence; I know isn't it, though you didn't see anything yet._

_CharZ; Thanks for the info, it's useful a lot thrust me._

_Krananky; you know, I think it did. Lol!_

_Livefreedieyoung; I also think its cool, but I could be because I'm the writer._

_So it's not my story. Bla, bla, bla everything belongs to William Golding bla, bla, bla_

**Chapter four**

**Feast and One D-girl rescue**

Ralph walked along the beach, the image of roger kissing Gael still very fresh in his mind. The worst part was that he would take away their faces and replace them by his and Keavy's.

"Ralph!" Cecil screamed behind him, trying to catch up with the blond boy.

Ralph unsurely stopped, not wanting to be seen with Piggy. He spun around to look at the chubby bloke, Piggy was trying to grab hold of is breath. Ralph sighed irritably, his fingers twitching as he was still thinking about that boy's sister.

"What is it Pi- Cecil?"

"Heard you talked to Keavy and she accepted to invite us boys to the feast. How did you do it?"

"I just asked…?" Ralph answered raising an eyebrow.

Cecil looked taken back. "You just went up to her and ask? Strange…" Piggy grabbed his glasses and started cleaning them.

"Why is it strange?" Ralph demanded, stomping his foot on the sand bellow. The water seamed to become more agitated and the wind started blowing a little fiercer.

"I asked her yesterday when they were planning the feast and she said no strait up."

* * *

Later that evening the boys made their way to the party. The sun started setting giving the sky a soft hue of pink, it was still sunny enough though to let the light past through the branches of the trees and leave small details of shades on the grass bellow.

The wind pasted in their hair, and the taste of salty air played in their mouths. They weren't far from the feast, but the small wave of heat made it look as if it was an eternity. The humidity was choking them, but the smell of meat and cooked food filled their nostrils.

The table was filled with food, different sauces, fruits, seafood and other unnameable things which were mouth watering.

Some girls were playing on some strange tambourines, and hoister castanets. Next to the musicians were sitting a small group of girls. All three Jack, Roger and Ralph, inhaled, but Roger went to see them first.

Gael gazed as Roger came walking towards them. Hope in her eyes she got up and smiled. "Hello Roger…"

"Shut up where's the food!" He stammered coldly.

The fourteen year old girl, glared at the boy before her. Her mouth was opened slightly, her delicate hands rolled into fits. A small humiliated blush crept on her tanned cheeks and hopefully the people would think that it was just bad sunburns.

"Food… yes of course food. Over here, follow me."

As she led him to the buffet table, Jack called after them. "Yupe that the way to treat us man!"

Roger turned around and sent Jack the thumbs up. Keavy gasped and Ralph found it hard to believe that Roger could be that much of a double faced cowered afraid of what twelve year olds would say. Know no one knew when it happened or how it happened, but Roger was standing there screaming his head of in pain, as hot boiling soup was spilled onto his lap. Then they could see Gael whispering something in his hear and she ran of in the forest.

It was hard for those who were being bullied from Roger to keep their laughter silent. Even those who roger thought were his friends were laughing their heads of. Ralph had to admit it was a little funny. He saw Keavy run off the edge of the beach. Maybe it was best if he followed her, but he was much too amused at what happened to Roger to want to leave now.

* * *

Gael was resting her head on the large log of an unknown fruit tree, her eyes poring water, snobs escaping her mouth. She hid her face behind her knees and her hands were grasping the cold soil, digging into it.

Her bright blue eyes had become a sad shade of grey, her strawberry blond hair was tangled and sure enough she was wishing for a nice warm shower and a bloody steak knife to cut Roger head off, or maybe ice cream would do to make her happy.

Something moved in the bushes, and Gaels head shoot up and she quickly got up and started being a bit afraid.

Two silhouettes popped out of the shadows, but they were not like the ones she knew or cared for. No it was grownup bodies.

They seamed to see her also, as they came over to get a good look at her.

"Mais qu'avons-nous ici?" The first one said. He must have been at least twenty-three years old.

"Beg pardon?" Gael uttered not understanding a word of what he had said.

"Z'ou are British?" He asked his accent betraying him, but the young girls nodded.

"What are you doing here?" the second man had the American cowboy accent, probably from the mid-west.

"Ou-m- my plane crashed." She sutured placing her hair behind back revelling the scars that she had gotten from the plane crash on her neck.

"Oh… do you need to go back home?" The American asked.

"Home… I almost forgot I had a home to go back to." She answered truthfully.

"I would like that, how much space to you have in your…" She didn't even know were she was going to and on what.

"Plane, we're in the aerial force, but we have one free place for you, a bit small but you could fit in it."

Gael nodded and followed them, once she would get in the plane, she would send a radio signal for a ship to come and save the others. Though right know she was more worried about herself to care about the others.

She went with the other to man and followed them...

* * *

Screams filled the island, making the kids enjoying them selves on the beach jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Simon asked trying to close his hears.

Roger jumped up and started running towards castle rock, every one behind him.

Once they got to the place were the hideous screams, something flew above their head, the wind made their hair get up and they turned around to see a small plane fly off in the sky and explode in a symphony of colors. Then they looked at the ground to see Gael bleeding to death on the floor.

Her shirt was ripped reveling her growing mutilated breast. Her face was scared and she had a deep womb that started from her shoulder and stopped near her clavicle. She was barely breathing.

Roger walked next to her and caressed her cheek. "Gael… this is my entire fault I'm sorry."

"Roger…" she managed to croak. "Kiss me, one last time, before I die…"

"You're not going to die Gael!" He cried.

"Just kiss me Roger." She said toughly.

He nodded and placed his lips gently on hers. The weather seamed to cry for them as it started raining and thunder roared. Their tears mixed with the rain as Gaels soul started leaving her body, but before she let out her last breath she managed to look at roger one last time. A small smile played on her lips. "I'm sorry for throwing soup on you."

Once again Roger kissed her and this time he felt her die in his arms. "Goodbye Gael, my love."

The rain continued pouring around them. Roger took Gaels lifeless body in his arms bridal stile and carried her to the shelters, he placed her on the shore and by morning her body wouldn't be there anymore as it carried her off to the ends of the ocean.

_

* * *

So that's chapter four… Kind of sad to be honest… anyway what do you want had to put a bit of drama. So please review! I live for reviews and a bit of constructive criticism…Don't be shy the only thing I don't want to see is mean flames, if you don't like the story please don't read it._

_But I'm very happy I didn't get any yet._

_O.o_

_See ya! _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! How is everyone? Hope everything is going peachy for all of you, but I'm going through a very depressing stage, oh well the teenaged years… heck I'm just playing with you all.

_So again I like to thank the people who took time to review, and I'm real sorry for my punctuation and grammar, though I think I read worst then what I'm writing… no body say otherwise please…(Me; grumble)…you all look at me as if I was crazy, don't blame ya?_

_Ralph; Me neither! You are crazy._

_Me; Shut up Ralph or the mushy chapters are going to come sooner then you thought._

_Roger peeked his head in the conversation; I want to see that! Oh, and I'm mad at you?_

_Me (innocently); what did I do?_

_Roger; you killed Gael!_

_Me; I'm sorry Roger, I had to!_

_After I talked to my two main boys, I say on with the story!_

Chapter 4

Missing…

Now seven sunlight cycles had past, Roger had never left the spot where he had placed Gael's dead body. The day after the girl's rape, the children had thought it would be nice if they did a ceremony in the memory of Gael. Her body was far off nowhere near shallow waters by the time they had the funeral.

Keavy had refused, to go out of her hut during the whole weak after Gael's death. Cecil had started getting worried sick.

"You have to do something Ralph!" Piggy begged him.

"Why she doesn't even like me all that much." Ralph said.

Sam and Eric came running.

"Keavy! She's gone!"

"What!" Cecil and Ralph screamed.

"She said she was going to get a drink, but it was like over three hours ago…"

Ralph started running, Piggy's asthma was going to get in his way. Keavy's safety was what mattered. He must have run half the island before he found her at the edge of castle rock throwing rocks in the ocean, crying. Her brown hair was filled of dirt and leaves. Her face had many burns. Ralph sighed in relief and walked up to her.

"Keavy…"

He rolled his arms around her shoulders and held her close to him. Keavy's body went rigid against his. Surprised she gasped slightly. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I was—we were all worried sick about you!" He said very maturely.

"Your not my father why would I—"

"Cecil is your older brother and you just leave without even telling him where you were going! Something could have happened to you like it did to…"

"Like it did to Gael!" Keavy interrupted, her crystal clear tears streaming down her face.

Ralph nodded vigorously his head. "Yes, exactly."

"Go to hell Ralph!" She screamed and ran away into the forest.

Keavy pushed the branches and crawlers out of the way, she managed to past trough the ticket and climb up the mountain where she was sure none could follow. Remembering the night when Gael had been violated was almost too hard… she had seen everything… from the begging to the end.

When she had heard the man talk about the radios and how they were going to bring her with them… she too had believed. If she had only gotten there before… Gael her friend, the only sane person on the island would still be alive.

She had followed them to castle rock. Gael was always looking behind herself wondering if Roger had gone to search for her. Once they heard the crack that Keavy had done and the man went berserks. The Called Gael a Lying bitch and started beating her. Then…

The tears became abundant, falling hard and dripping off her chin. She had seen everything and she couldn't do anything to stop them. In Keavy's mind it was all her fault.

"It was all my fault…" Keavy repeated.

"No it wasn't, if it was anybodies fault, it was mine." Someone said behind her.

"Roger? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Why aren't you by the ocean?"

"The whole clan is looking for you. Sam'n'Eric been screaming all around that you've gone missing."

"I'm not missing, just thinking."

"No big difference Keavy. After what happened to…"

"Don't give me that!" Keavy screamed.

"What, it's the truth!" Roger said firmly. "You can't go around and mope about what happened. Gael wouldn't want—"

"HOW ON EARTH WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE WANT!"

"I- Know that's all." Roger was taken back and then. "I loved her… I would give everything to get her back, but I can't."

"I'm not defenseless!" Keavy said irritably.

"Neither was she! Gael was an expert in martial arts, you're not though."

"Could I just be alone, please…?"

"What ever I'm not your appointed guardian."

He left, leaving her alone and meditating staring at the ocean and forest from the high of the mountains.

'Go to hell Ralph!' Her mind replayed over and over again. "He didn't deserve that. Ralph was only worried about me…"

_Short I know… anyway… Review._


End file.
